


Dim Corner

by Eternal_Love_Song



Series: ASBLS Expanded Universe [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Introspection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: They meet in the dark, over and over, until he decides to turn on a light.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: ASBLS Expanded Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dim Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavenlyDIO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDIO/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Slightly Bitter Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450927) by [HeavenlyDIO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDIO/pseuds/HeavenlyDIO). 



> A short ficlet for a half baked idea.

They meet in the dark. 

_A shadowed corner of an already dim room. She'd followed him to yell about something that was already forgotten when he's stopped and turned to face her. Carried forward by too much drink and uneven ground, she's stumbled into his lips. Her lust had kept her there._

They didn't speak. Hearing his voice would make it all sink in faster and hearing her own felt like a type of consent she wasn't willing to admit. So the room stayed dark. The two stayed quiet. It was exciting and terrible and she hated him every time some part of her loved it.

_It was the worst time at the worst place. When he shoved her back against the wall, she noticed Kaisha searching for him across the room. She saw the door open where Tesuto was returning from taking others home early. She saw her classmates raising their glasses in a messy toast. When he forced his lips back on hers, she didn't anything but red at the notion that he thought he had the right._

He fought her as he kissed her, with teeth and tongue and unyielding intensity. He shoved her against the wall and left bruises against her skin, and she clawed him out of his clothes as recompense. The silence made the sounds of their all the louder. The rustle of clothing dropping, the booms and bangs as they shoved each other, the grunts of pain as they traded blows for words in their usual struggle. Easier to pretend it was against her will. That he was forcing her into these acts, conning her, that it wasn't her fault as she was doing all she could to stop him and it just wasn't enough.

_She followed him when he went for air at a two minute delay. Long enough for him to have already lit his cigarette, giving her an excuse to pick a fight about the smell of smoke. If he answered her, they'd fight until the thing burned out and he'd hardly get a puff in, too busy trading verbal blows and meeting her glare for glare. When he ignored her, she'd knock the cigarette from his hand and he'd show her how disgusting it was to kiss an ashtray._

He was always angry, but there were differences when he was angry with her. He would be especially cruel, biting her in places it was hard to hide or soft places that caused too much pain. She hated pain, even though it was all they ever gave to each other. Since they were silent, he found other ways to be curt with her. He would force her into the most demeaning positions. Would push her face into the ground and lift her legs to rut into her like she was some sort of dog. Sometimes he would pinch her thighs and pull her hair to make her cry and it was only the darkness that saved her the shame of him seeing her cheeks burning with the humiliation and indignity.

_She drank too much to talk to him. She didn't make the same excuses when she was sober. She followed him to pick fights, to show him his place, but it was always careful, so very cautious. The drink would hide the reason for her flush, loosen her tongue and her balance. It gave her new excuses, new accidents. She hadn't planned that first kiss and she liked to think she doesn't plan any of the ones that follow._

Sometimes she was the one that was angry. Her angry was her excuse to have her way while pretending this still wasn't her fault at all. Her excuse to ride him into a mattress, into the floor, to tease him until he got so angry he growled. She'd wrap her hand around the base of him to keep him right she wanted him, to leave him throbbing and unsatisfied before wrapping her hand around his throat and making him as helpless as she fancied. To step on his chest and dick and show him how worthless he truly was to her. To call him scum in every way but with her words.

In some ways, she'd never been so honest with someone. She'd never been more dishonest with herself.

"Rifuto--"

"Don't say my name," she snapped at him as she hastened buttoning her shirt. She didn't want to hear what he had to say and she didn't have to when they were at the end of their encounter.

She flinched when he turned on the light. He stood blocking her way to the door, still naked and bruised and baring the evidence of what they'd done. She told herself it was a fight and nothing more. Reminded herself that it wasn't her fault. Told herself to huff and glare and wait for him to move out of her way without listening to a word more.

He sighed, running a hand through his already mussed hair. It was a frustrated habit. It made her remember doing so herself only minutes earlier. "You really want to keep doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything," she insisted. It was a terrible lie to hear out loud. She avoided his eyes, not wanting to see his condemning expression.

Figures," he scoffed. "You can fuck me but you can't look at me. Whatever. I was gonna invite you to do something you don't have to regret, but clearly you aren't interested."

She closed her eyes, bit her lip, tried to think quickly. There wasn't much merit to pretending he disgusted her so much when they'd carried on this way for... years at this point. He'd dispelled the illusion and it wasn't easy to sit here in the light and just... know. She didn't want to admit what had her coming back. She didn't want to admit how much she wanted... or what, exactly, that was.

"Shogeki." The name tripped out of her mouth. "I... suppose such an invitation is... acceptable."

He snorted again. "Acceptable. Sure."

She didn't watch him as he finished picking up his clothes from the floor. She was, oddly enough, more nervous than when they met in the dark. In the dark she could hide, she could lie, she could stay silent. This was... not what she had expected their meeting to evolve into.

"Hey." When she turned to face him, she found him fully dressed and holding a hand out to him. "Is this gonna be..."

"Strange?" she filled in for him. "Uncomfortable? I can't image it any way otherwise."

He sighed, but when she reached out to take his hand, he pulled her up. "You're nowhere near as bad the two that I usually hang out with, so I'm sure we'll manage."

She smiled, small and tentative and sincere. "Yes. Yes, alright. We shall... manage."

And she believed that, if only for the night, they might.


End file.
